The Bear
by Forever Cullen
Summary: When Edward get's sick its up to Bella to take care of him, but how far will she go to make sure he gets better. Set before Breaking dawn


**The Bear**

**Set in between Eclipse and Breaking Dawn.**

Bella sat outside her front enjoying one of the rare days of sun shines even those she missed being away from Edward she knew he needed to hunt and the fact that he had not gone far had kept her calm while he was gone.

She was about to go back inside and start lunch when she heard a noise coming from the forest, over the past year Bella had learned that not all noises are just animals, well not the cute kind anyways, Bella took a step towards the house hoping that if it was a Vampire Bella would be able to able call Edward and tell him she loved him before she died, but on the over hand it could be a member of the La push pack just checking up on her for Charlie's sake.

But just as Bella was about to take anything step forward Edward fell out of the trees and onto the ground.

"Edward" Bella screamed running to his side and dropping to her knees in front of him.

Edward looked up at his mate, his mind filled with the screams of the thoughts around him.

"Edward…" Bella panicked looking into his blood red eyes.

"I don't know what happened" Edward gasped moving his hands to hold his head.

Bella thought about running inside and grabbing her phone to call Carlisle before remembering that he and Esme had gone to a medical conference in New York and wouldn't be back till Monday.

Bella carefully place her hand on his cheek and smiled sadly.

"Let's get you inside before someone sees." Bella told him, they both knew the meaning behind her words.

Edward sighed as Bella helped him up, his body was weak and yet a single touch from his mate had calmed the voices in his head almost silent them.

Bella helped Edward into her home and upstairs to her bedroom just in case her father comes home early from fishing, once in her bedroom Bella helped Edward onto her bed.

"What happened?" Bella whispered running her hand throw his head.

"I don't know, I feed off a bear near our meadow and then I started to feel dizzy and when I moved I started to hear screaming, my head was filled with thoughts I don't normally hear when near our meadow and they started to get louder and louder" Edward closed his eyes "They just kept getting louder"

"Should I call Carlisle, I know he's away but maybe he can help?" Bella said worried.

"No, they'll just worry." Edward replied.

Bella smiled sadly "True, maybe you need to hunt more or get the blood out of your system."

"I can't go outside love, I don't know how but being with you has somehow stopped the thoughts in my head." Edward sighed and opened his eyes.

"Weird, we can ask Carlisle about that when they get back." Bella told him sitting on the bed next to him.

Bella stood and walked out of the room before coming back with an apple, Edward turned his head and looked at his love confused.

"Well if you're too weak to hunt then we need to get rid of the bad blood and I remember you telling me that human food makes you throw up and empty your stomach so maybe if you eat the apple if might help." Bella replied sitting back down next to him and handed him the apple.

Edward raised his eyebrow.

"Let's just give it a go? Or I could call Jasper and ask him to get some fresh animal blood."

"No, I don't want them to know yet, not if it's not serious." Edward sighed and looked at the apple in his hands.

"I could get you something else. Make you something different." Bella said worried.

"No the apple should be fine, just working up to it." Edward chuckled weakly.

Bella nodded and smiled softly.

Edward took an unneeded breath before biting into the apple and swallowing the small piece he had managed to bite off.

"Now we wait." Edward sighed and leaned back on Bella's bed closing his eyes.

They didn't need to wait long before Edward was rushing off to the small bathroom and throwing up the blood in his system, Bella stayed by his side the whole time rubbing his back softly and whispering soft words.

"Bells is that you?" Charlie called out.

"I'm coming down." Bella yelled not wanting her dad to see just what was going on.

"I'll be back okay." Bella told Edward kissing his cheek before ruching off down stairs the sounds of Edward being sick followed her.

"Bella?" Charlie asked alarmed.

"Dad you really need to leave please." Bella told her father.

"Why? What's going on?" Charlie demanded.

"Dad please, its Alice she's not well you know that time of the month and all." Bella said trying to sound embarrassed.

"Oh…" Charlie replied looking back up the stairs.

"Yeah and Esme is out of Town with Carlisle and Rosalie is off at College. She didn't have anywhere else to go. Please dad just for today she really needs me to look after her and she would be horrified to know you were hear the whole time." Bella begged wanting to get back to Edward as soon as she could.

"Umm well Billy has been asking me if I wanted to come watch the game with him tonight." Charlie replied.

"Oh dad, thank you, and I'm sure if Alice wasn't busy she would hug you." Bella told him.

"Yes well I… better get going." Charlie said. "Give my best to Alice I hope she feels better soon."

"I will dad. Love you. Bye." Bella informed her father closing the door before ruching back upstairs.

Edward was sitting up his head resting on the toilet seat with his eyes closed; carefully Bella entered the room and sat down beside him placing her hand on his back and gently rubbed it.

"So I'm Alice now am I?" Edward laughed his eyes still closed.

"Well it was the best way to get him out of the house for the evening." Bella replied softly.

"How do you feel?" Bella asked.

"Weak, My head hurts but the voices have started to quiet down." Edward said looking up at Bella.

"Let's get you to bed, rest for a bit." Bella helped Edward up and back into her bedroom before closing the curtains so her room darken.

"I love you." Edward whispered wrapping his arms around Bella.

"I love you too." Bella smiled as she ran her hand throw Edward's hair.

As the sky started to darken Bella moved out of Edward's arms telling him that she would be right back just going to fix herself up some dinner, as Bella walked past the living room eyes court the door that held Charlie's hunting gear and thought back to Edward's black eyes.

Bella didn't realise that she had taken the gun out of its case and loaded it until she was standing in the back of her garden placing a bloody piece of meat near the opening to the forest.

"Bella?" Edward asked leaning on the door to keep himself up right.

"I… umm…" Bella looked down at the gun and then back over to Edward unsure of just what she was planning.

"Love why don't you give me the gun." Edward said worried.

Before Bella could think about handing the gun over, the blood off the meat had attacked its prey a larger black bear was moving out of the cover of the woods and over to the meat.

Edward tried to get to Bella, to be able to protect her if the bear thought about attacking him mate, but as he moved off the door his weak body felt to his knees coursing Bella to run towards him gaining the bear's attention.

The bear growled and started to run towards them, Edward try as he might could not gain the strength to stand up and started to wonder if Alice had seen this or not, but as the bear got closer Bella took a deep breath and aimed the gun, a load BANG filled the night air and Edward watched shocked as the Bear fell to the ground only a few feet away from them.

"Quick let's get you to the bear before someone calls the cops." Bella said helping Edward to his feet and over to the bear.

A Edward feed he realised that not only was Bella watching him feed that she had hunted for him, and that even those she had yet to be turned into a vampire she was already acting like the protective mate, Edward remembered once telling her that she would never see him hunt because in that moment he could lose control and kill her but the monster inside of him didn't want her blood even as he lost control and feed the monster didn't see Bella as anything other than it's mate.

Once Edward pulled away from the lifeless bear Bella helped him up just as the sound of sirens reached their ears and in a matter of seconds Edward had then by the back door as Charlie and one of his offers came running into the back garden.

"Bella are you okay? What happened?" Charlie asked looking away from the dead bear in his back yard.

"I was just making dinner when I saw it, I was so scared I called Edward and he came and saved me." Bella smiled up at Edward.

"Thank you Edward that was a brave thing you did." Charlie said coming closer and pulling Bella into his arms.

"It was nothing really Charlie." Edward replied.

"Why don't you go take a shower son, you must have gotten pretty close to get blood on your shirt. I can lead you one of mine to wear home." Charlie informed Edward.

"Thank you sir." Edward nodded.

"Where's Alice?" Charlie asked looking around.

"Oh umm…" Bella started.

"I'm here Charlie, Edward told us to stay inside but I was so scared." Alice said stepping out of the doorway dressed in a pair of pyjamas.

"How you feeling honey?" Charlie asked letting go of Bella.

"Better now, I'm so thankful that I had Bella. The guys wouldn't have known what to do." Alice smiled.

Charlie laughed and nodded. "We're not helpful at times like that"

"I think I'm going to go to bed, I'm feeling tried all of a sudden." Bella informed her father.

"Alright kiddo. I'll see you in the morning. I'm going to get this clean up before heading to bed myself." Charlie replied taking his gun back off Edward. "Thank you for saving her Edward."

"I wouldn't let anything happen to her." Edward promised.

"I can see that. Go on take a shower you can sleep on the couch." Charlie offered as he watched Edward move slowly.

"Thank you sir, that bear took the wind out of me." Edward lied as he walked back into the house.

Once everyone was a sleep Edward looked over at his sister. "You saw what happened." It wasn't question but a simple statement.

"I did, Emmett and Jasper wanted to go and get you but I stopped them." Alice informed him from her sit in Bella's room.

"Why? I could have hurt her." Edward replied.

"That's why I stopped them, so you could see that even at your weakest moment you could never hurt Bella. Those I didn't see her killing that bear." Alice giggled. "Emmett and Jasper were getting ready to take it down before she fired that gun."

"I still can't believe she hunted for me." Edward said shocked.

"I called Carlisle and asked him about it, he said it was her mating instincts that she knew you were too weak to hunt so she did it for you, and he said any mate would have done the same thing." Alice informed him.

Edward smiled down at his mate curled up in his arms. "I'm guessing Emmett and Jasper got rid of the bloody piece of meat?"

"Yep, Emmett was impressed with how she got her prey to come to her. They can't wait to hunt with her; Jasper said she will be a born hunter." Alice told him. "The boys found the source of what every was in that bear's blood, there was a human not too far from your meadow, Jasper said the man was heavily drugged before he died, the bear must have absorbed some of the drugs the guy was taking and when you feed off the bear the blood transferred the drugs into your system." Alice informed him.

"Thank you Alice. I still can't get my mind round the fact that she killed a bear." Edward chuckled kissing the top of Bella's head.

"She was looking after you. She loves you Edward." Alice smiled.

"I'm happy you stopped Emmett and Jasper, this way I got to know what it felt like to have Bella be the one protecting me." Edward smiled.

"It was more for her than you but your welcome." Alice nodded.

As the night gave way to the sun Edward felt his strength returning and by the time Bella opened her beautiful brown eyes Edward was back to normal and leaned down to kiss her carefully but passionately.

**The END.**

**A/N: please don't forget to review and thank you for reading xx**


End file.
